Never Be
by KyungXe
Summary: "Jadi kapan kau akan memutuskan Jongin?"/Tak apa kalau semua orang menentangnya bersama Jongin, asal Jongin mau dengannya/sequel "Jangan Pakai Hati". SeKai/HunKai, LuMin/XiuHan and BaekSoo. DLDR, BxB. Bahasa sedikit alay!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah hubungan Sehun dan Jongin akan bertahan lama? Pasti kebanyakan dari mereka akan menjawab tidak.

Tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka sudah masuk tahun kelima.

Terkejut? bahkah terkadang Jongin dan Sehun juga tak percaya sendiri.

Lalu siapakah yang paling sering mengalah dalam hubungan mereka? Kebanyakan akan menjawab Jongin karena menurut mereka Sehun terlihat egois.

Nyatanya jawabannya bukan Jongin melainkan Sehun.

Sehun memang terlihat cuek, tidak peduli tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Jongin dia membuang semua sikap tidak pedulinya. Hanya pada Jongin, jadi dia akan menuruti apa saja yang Jongin mau.

Seperti ketika Jongin meminta Sehun untuk memecat sekretarisnya yang terlihat seksi tapi sayangnya sangat bisa diandalkan.

Sehun menurut, walaupun itu artinya dia harus mencari sekretaris untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam sebulan ini.

Apapun untuk Jongin _deh_.

Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah, siapakah yang paling sering meminta maaf?

Kalau yang ini jelas pastinya bukan Sehun.

Sehun masih sama _ko_ , _namja_ irit bicara minim ekspresi. Terkadang Jongin bingung dengan keinginan Sehun saking jarangnya Sehun mengungkapkan keinginan dirinya. Jongin kan bukan peramal yang bisa membaca isi hati Sehun.

Mungkin itu salah satu faktor yang membuat Jongin sering sekali memiliki rasa takut berlebih pada Sehun. Seperti takut Sehun tidak mencintainya lagi, takut Sehun selingkuh, takut Sehun bosan dengannya dan yang paling penting takut Sehun tidak puas dengan "pelayannya" dikasur.

Jadi jangan salahkan Jongin kalau dia sering sekali melakukan hal-hal bodoh contohnya marah-marah tidak jelas, cemburu pada siapa saja yang dekat dengan Sehunnya yang terkadang membuat Sehun marah.

Tenang saja marahnya Sehun tidak menyeramkan _ko_. Dia cuma mendiamkan Jongin selama sehari dan bom Jongin akan datang meminta maaf padanya.

Labil sekali ya Jongin itu.

Bagaimana ya? Jongin itu suka membuat Sehun marah tapi dia sadar dia yang salah lagipula Jongin tidak bisa kalau sehari tanpa Sehun.

Mereka sadar begitu banyak perbedaan dalam hubungan mereka tapi 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar dalam suatu hubungan.

Ibarat anak kecil, 5 tahun adalah fase dimana mereka mulai keluar cangkang untuk melihat dunia luar lewat sekolah dan tempat belajar lainnya. Mengenal banyak hal untuk menambah wawasan mereka yang akan berguna untuk masa depan kelak.

5 tahun juga bisa dibilang waktu pacaran yang terlalu lama. Sebenarnya 2 tahun sudah cukup mengenal satu sama lain untuk menuju tahap yang lebih serius.

Menikah terdengar mengasyikkan.

Apalagi mengingat dari segala faktor baik Sehun maupun Jongin sudah mapan.

Xiumin dan Luhan saja sudah punya anak, anak angkat pastinya karena bagaimana pun mereka bergender sama. Mereka menikah tepat setahun setelah lulus kuliah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?

Kalau disinggung masalah mereka hanya membuat Jongin cemberut.

Sementara Sehun dan Jongin?

Penasaran?

Reviewnya dear^^

.

.

.

Ok aku memutuskan untuk membuat sequel. Alasannya sih dari kalian yang mau baca sequel. Cie cie yang haus akan HunKai SeKai. Alasan lainnya karena SeKai HunKai bikin _nosebleed_. Jongin yang grepe-grepe tangan Sehun. Demi apa itu ko warna kulitnya mereka lucu sekali ya pas nyatu gitu. Eh eh ini kenapa malah curcol moment mereka ya-, -

Tenang saja ini cuma oneshoot ko(semoga saja). Itung-itung ngademin otak dari "Be With You" yang ga selesai-selesai.

See ya on the next chappie. Doakan semoga bisa fast update^^

Comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Be  
**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others  
**

 **Genre : Romance and hurt comfort.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **A/N : Ga nyangka ternyata responya bakalan bagus,huhuhu**

 **Thank you so muchie buat yang udah review, foll, sama fav di prolog kemarin #pelukinatuatu**

 **happy reading^^**

 **.**

.

.

 _Namja_ dengan surai pink pucat itu menggeliat, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat kegiatan semalam. Tubuhnya bangun lalu menggeliat dengan tangan merentang namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Pagiiii..." sapanya pada matahari yang sudah bersinar cerah dilangit sana.

Matanya melirik tempat samping tempat tidurnya tapi tak menemukan sang kekasih membuat bibirnya maju beberapa centi.

Jongin, _namja_ itu memutuskan untuk kedapur terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan mandi. Perutnya sudah minta diisi karena semalam dia belum sempat mengisi perutnya, terlalu sibuk dengan anak didiknya yang sedang pentas.

 **Selamat pagi, maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Tidurmu seperti beruang hibernasi^^**

 **Aku sudah menyiapkan pancake untukmu tapi mungkin sudah dingin ketika kau bangun.**

 **Yours, OSH.**

Seperti orang gila Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat _note_ dari kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun seorang. Sejak mereka pacaran 5 tahun lalu, Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah melirik orang lain. Dikepala dan hatinya penuh dengan Sehun. Yah walaupun Sehun itu banyak sekali negatifnya tapi Jongin tidak peduli.

Poin plus Sehun yaitu dia bisa memasak. Jongin memang berlaku sebagai " _yeoja_ " dalam hubungan mereka tapi jangan harapkan dia untuk memasuki dapur yang ada dapur terbakar. Cukup andalkan Sehun untuk masalah perut.

"Waahh _mashita_." pujinya untuk masakan Sehun yang tak pernah kehabisan ide. Sehun bisa berbagai macam masakan mulai dari korea, eropa, indonesia tinggal sebut dan _voila_ dijamin berat badanmu akan naik beberapa kilo. Untung saja pekerjaan Jongin sebagai guru tari jadi lemak yang disebabkan oleh masakan Sehun terbakar dengan tariannya.

Drrttt.

Ponselnya berbunyi yang menampilkan nama Bacon.

 _Cih, mengganggu pagiku saja._

"Pakai dulu pakaianmu baru menelponku." jangan harapkan salam ketika mereka terlibat perbincangan.

"Sial kau hitam, aku sudah mandi lah tak sepertimu yang baru bangun tidur langsung makan." balas Baekhyun.

Jongin menjauhkan handphone untuk menatap benda elektronik itu, "ko kau tahu sih Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "woow, padahal aku hanya menebak Jong. Kau jorok sekali ngomong-ngomong."

Jongin membalas mengumpat dengan segala sumpah serapah untuk Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah cukup. Dari sekian banyak temannya hanya Baekhyun yang menempati posisi khusus untuk menerima umpatan darinya.

"Sudah, sudah aku menelponmu kan untuk mengingatkan nanti siang Xiumin dan Luhan mengajak kita ketemuan sekalian aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu."

Jongin penasaran, "tentang apa? Kyungsoo hamil ya?"

"Inginnya sih begitu."

"Yaa, aku dengar omonganmu Baek!" terdengarlah teriakan Kyungsoo diseberang sana yang hanya menambah tawa untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Sudah sana sampai nanti Kkamjong."

Pip.

Sepertinya Jongin harus segera mandi kalau tak mau terlambat bertemu teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

Jongin pura-pura tidak dengar apa yang Luhan tanyakan. Dia sibuk bermain dengan Xiao Mei anak angkat Luhan dan Minseok yang kini berumur 2 tahun. Mereka mengadopsinya sejak masih bayi disebuah panti asuhan.

"Jong." kali ini suara Minseok.

" _Hyung_ , punya anak itu menyenangkan ya? bisa diajak bermain dan bercanda. Aigoo aku juga ingin punya anak." kedua _namja_ itu hanya bisa mendengus mendapat respon yang sama setiap kali mereka melemparkan pertanyaan seperti ini pada Jongin.

Bukannya Jongin tak mau menjawab hanya saja dia juga belum tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau tahun ini Sehun tak menikahimu lebih baik putuskan saja dia."

"Luhan!"

"Apa? apa kau tak kasihan pada Jongin yang terus-terusan menunggu seperti ini sedangkan Sehun belum tentu memikirkan masa depan mereka. Dia kan hanya cinta dengan pekerjaannya sekarang."

Kenapa jadi Luhan dan Minseok bertengkar?

" _Hyung_.." sepasang kekasih itu menatap Jongin, "aku tak apa-apa, sungguh."

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada lalu berdecak,"tsk, seperti aku percaya saja."

Minseok hanya memberikan tatapan meminta maaf pada Jongin yang ditanggapi _namja_ itu dengan senyuman. Kalau sudah menyangkut Sehun pasti emosi Luhan akan naik. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menyuruh Jongin putus dengan manusia albino itu. Alasannya macam-macam, mulai dari Sehun tidak perhatian, Sehun tidak cinta Jongin, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Telinga Jongin sebenarnya panas mendengar ocehan Luhan dan Baekhyun tentang sikap Sehun yang belum menunjukkan keseriusan dengannya. Paling tidak bertunangann dulu seperti Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun, itupun tak Sehun lakukan.

"Hai semuanyaaa..." teriakan Baekhyun menggema di kafe milik Minseok yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka sekarang.

Mencium ada aroma pertengkaran, Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak sumbernya.

 _One and only_ Oh Sehun.

"Hai Lu, hai Min. _Aigooo_ hai baby Xiao." sapa _namja_ Byun dengan bahagianya. Dia merebut Xiao Mei dari tangan Jongin dan mulai bermain denganya. "Minggir Jong." dengan tanpa belas kasihan, dia menggeser Jongin agar menyisakan tempat duduk untuknya.

"Kyungsoo tak ikut?" tanya Minseok karena tak melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaruh Xiao Mei dipangkuannya kemudian meminum jus milik Jongin tanpa protes dari sang pemilik. Maklum Jongin kan lagi pusing tujuh keliling sekarang jadi dia sedang dalam mode bisu on.

"Dia masih harus mengajar Min." balas Baekhyun yang sekarang mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam. Dia memakai kemeja biru muda dengan lengan digulung serta celana bahan sebagai bawahan. Sebagai dosen dia harus menjaga penampilannya supaya terlihat sopan tapi masih enak dilihat. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang seorang direktur perusahaan kemana-mana harus memakai setelan.

"Oh ya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian. Kabar gembira." alis baekhyun naik turun mencoba mendramatisir keadaan lengkap dengan senyuman lebar.

Jongin yang penasaran akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

Luhan mencoba mengesampingkan emosinya pada Sehun sesaat untuk menanggapi Baekhyun, "apa?" singkat sih tapi padat.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab melainkan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak lalu, "AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN KYUNGSOO!"

"HUWEEEEEEE...PA.."

"Ishhh, dasar bodoh kau mengagetkan Xiao Mei."

Sebagai ibu baik yang melihat anaknya teraniaya dia menjitak kepala Baekhyun lalu memakinya. Xiao Mei itu jarang menangis tapi kalau sudah menangis susah sekali untuk diam.

"Cup cup anak papa, jangan menangis lagi ne.."

"Huweee..."

Luhan turun tangan, dia mendekati Baekhyun lalu menganiayanya. Yang dianiyaya hanya bisa memohon ampun tanpa didengar oleh sang penganiaya.

Mereka tak tahu sebenarnya ada orang lebih merasa teraniaya dari Xiao Mei.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk meneriakkan kalimat itu ketika kakinya menginjak apartemen miliknya. Lampunya masih gelap sebagai tanda kalau tidak ada orang didalam.

Cklek.

Dia langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum sebagai pelepas dahaga.

"Ya Tuhan!" teriaknya begitu melihat seseorang dimeja makan dapur. Dia tidak takut hanya terkejut karena dipikirnya tak ada orang dirumah.

"Hai, kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?" sambil bertanya sambil mengambil minum. Dia heran karena orang yang ditanya tidak menjawabnya.

"Jong, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Dia mencium bau Jongin berlanjut dengan menjilati leher kekasihnya. Memberikan _kissmark_ baru sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

"Aku ingin anak, Hunna."

Sehun menghentikan acara membuat _kissmark_ dileher Jongin karena kalimat barusan.

Sepertinya Jongin tak sadar kalau dia juga seperti bayi, bayi besar untuk Sehun.

Sehun tertawa membayangkan Jongin dengan popok dan dot dimulutnya. Tawa yang salah diartikan oleh Jongin.

"Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo sebulan lagi."

 _Kita kapan?_ lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Sepertinya Sehun mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, "Jong aku.."

Bunyi kursi yang bergeser terdengar begitu mencekam ditelinga Sehun, apalagi ditambah kondisi apartemenya reman-remang dan jangan lupakan tatapan Jongin yang setajam pisau daging.

"Kau apa? kau belum siap? kau belum mau terikat? ada lagi?" Jongin menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh didepan Sehun. Dia tidak mau Sehun tahu betapa hancurnya dia sekarang.

"Kita bicarakan masalah ini besok dengan kepala dingin." ucap Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Jongin.

Selalu seperti ini, Sehun akan menghindar kalau topik pembicaraan sudah mengarah ke pernikahan. Dia punya seribu alasan untuk menghindar tanpa tahu keadaan Jongin.

Brak.

Suara pintu ditutup yang menandakan kalau Jongin pergi dari rumah. Sehun tak ambil pusing karena Jongin pasti akan kembali padanya keesokan hari, meminta maaf sambil mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Sehun.

.

.

.

Duk duk duk.

Baekhyun mengerang mendengar gedoran dipintu apartemennya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau Jongin yang ada didepan pintu karena hanya Jongin yang tak mengetuk pintunya melainkan menggedor.

"Buka Baek, siapa tahu saja penting." kata Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang tak beranjak dari posisinya membaca buku.

Bukannya berdiri dia malah membenarkan kacamata bacanya lalu melanjutkan tenggelam dalam kata per kata dibuku itu.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah, dia meninggalkan kertas ujian milik muridnya untuk membukakan pintu. Sebenarnya malam ini dia sibuk, dia harus membuat soal uts dan juga mengoreksi hasil ujian. Belum lagi menyiapkan materi untuk besok mengajar. Hah menjadi guru SD ternyata melelahkan ya.

Ajakan bercinta dari Baekhyun saja dia tolak makanya _namja_ itu sedang dalam mode merajuk.

Cklek.

"Baek.." tubuhnya yang kecil terhuyung kebelakang tak mampu menahan tubuh Jongin yang bisa dibilang lebih besar darinya. Apalagi dia tidak mengira kalau akan ditubruk oleh Jongin tepat ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Err Jongin ahh ini aku." kata Kyungsoo yang berharap Jongin akan melepaskan pelukan ini. Tapi bukannya melepaskan Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya menjadi bahan pelampiasaan oleh Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, "kau kenapa lagi?" tanyanya ketika dia disamping _namja_ tan itu.

"Hiks hiks,, aku ingin putus dengan Sehun,,hiks." baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, kaget. Seumur-umur semarah apapun Jongin pada Sehun dia tidak akan akan pernah mengatakan kata putus, palingan ingin membunuhnya lah, ingin mengulitinya lah dan kata-kata sadis lainnya. Kata putus terlarang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Jong, shhh tenanglah. Kita bicarakan baik-baik." Baekhyun membelai punggung temannya berusaha menenangkan tangis Jongin.

"Aku lelah Baek."

Kalau keadaan Jongin tidak seperti ini pasti Baekhyun sudah memukul kepala Jongin. Enak saja main peluk-peluk Kyungsoonya yang terlihat sangat menderita dengan tindakan sepihaknya ini. Tapi kalau Jongin dimarahi pasti dia akan semakin _down_. Sebenarnya sejak dikafe tadi keadaan Jongin sudah buruk apalagi ketika dia mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang dia datang keapartemennya yang sialnya masih satu bangunan dengan apartemen Sehun sambil menangis begini.

Ahh malam yang panjang, tidak lembur dengan Kyungsoo tapi lembur dengan Jongin. Sialan sekali ya si Oh Sehun itu.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?"

Sehun mengernyitkan kening mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari Luhan disebrang sana, oh dia lupa Luhan kan memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

"Dikantor." jawabnya singkat.

"Makan siang kita bertemu."

"Aku tak bisa, hari ini aku ada _meeting_..

"Ini masalah Jongin."

Deg. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Baiklah."

Pip.

Drrtt.

Sebuah sms dari Luhan yang memberitahukan tentang lokasi makan siang mereka nanti.

Selalu seperti ini kalau Luhan berurusan dengannya. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Sehun seolah-olah Sehun itu kuman yang harus dijauhi.

Kalau bisa dia juga ingin menjauh dari Luhan pasti hidupnya akan tenang. Yang jadi pertanyaan, bagaimana dia berjauhan dengan namja China itu kalau dia sahabat baik Jongin?

 _Sebaiknya aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini sebelum jam makan siang._

 _._

Entah Luhan itu pelit atau tak mau mengeluarkan uang karena dia mengajak Sehun makan siang di kafe Minseok yang tentu saja gratis. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lantai 2 dimana ruangan Minseok berada.

Harusnya Sehun mengetuk pintu dulu bukannya main buka-buka saja kan jadi mengganggu kegiatan Tuan Xi Luhan dan ehem Nyonya Ehem Xi Minseok. Kalau masih tahap saling melumat sih masih dimaklumi lha ini sudah tahap saling memasuki.

"Maafkan aku." memang dasarnya Sehun itu minim ekspresi jadi ya melihat begituan tidak heboh. Yang heboh malam Minseok.

"Dasar rusa mesum, sudah kubilang kan kunci pintunya dulu." omel Minseok sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Tapi Min, punyaku belum keluar." Luhan merengek sambil menunjukkan little Lu yang masih tegang.

Minseok mengumpat, inginnya sih menyuruh suami mesumnya itu solo karir tapi sayang. Akhirnya dia berjongkok untuk memberikan Luhan _blowjob_.

"Ohhh ahh lebih cepat Min."

Berdoa saja semoga mereka tak melupakan Sehun yang menunggu diluar pintu.

15 menit kemudian urusan mereka selesai. Ruangan sudah rapi tanpa bau yang mencurigakan, itulah gunanya pengharum ruangan.

Sehun memilih duduk dikursi kerja Minseok. Dia menolak duduk di sofa karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memutuskan Jongin?"

Luhan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Minseok.

Sehun menatap jengah Luhan, ini bukan pertama kalinya _namja_ imut itu menanyakan hal seperti ini pada Sehun. Bahkan bisa dikatakan setiap kali mereka bertemu itu adalah hal pertama yang ditanyakan Luhan, bukan kabar atau bagaimana pekerjaan Sehun sebagai manager pemasaran perusahaan besar.

"Aku tak akan putus denganya." jawab Sehun tegas.

"Tsk, kudengar semalam Jongin menangis di apartemen Baekhyun dan dia bilang ingin putus denganmu."

Luhan tertawa nista dalam hati melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun.

"Terkejut eoh? Kami juga, karena selama ini Jongin tidak pernah mengucapkan kata putus untukmu. Walau dia tau kau berselingkuh dengan..."

"AKU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH XI LUHAN!"

Kedua orang itu terkejut luar biasa dengan teriakan Sehun.

Sehun berteriak itu adalah hal luar biasa.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan aku pergi." Sehun pergi melupakan acara makan siang mereka.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Minseok saling bertatapan, "kurasa dia memang tidak berselingkuh." Minseok hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan suaminya.

Teriakan Sehun membuktikan dugaan mereka salah.

.

.

.

Sabar itu memang tak ada batasnya namun sifat manusia yang tidak suka menunggu itulah yang membuat batasan pada kata sabar.

Sepertinya Jongin sudah cukup sabar selama 5 tahun ini.

Dan dia sudah lelah menunggu. Dia tak suka menunggu lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo baru pulang dari SD tempatnya mengajar. Dia menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaan yang kebetulan dia beli tadi.

"Jongin kau belum sarapan?" tanyanya ketika melihat sepiring nasi goreng untuk Jongin masih utuh tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak tega membangunkan Jongin yang tertidur di sofa dengan mata bengkak jadi mereka meninggalkannya untuk bekerja.

"Jong," karena khawatir Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang tetap pada posisinya. Tidur namun mata menatap atap apartemen.

Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Jongin seperti ini. Biasanya setelah bertengkar dengan Sehun paginya dia akan kembali menemui Sehun dan minta maaf. Selalu seperti itu selama 5 tahun.

"Selamat ya akhirnya kalian akan menikah, perjuangan Baekhyun tidak sia-sia."

Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku masih ingat saat Baekhyun meminta ijin ayahmu untuk bertunangan denganmu, ayahmu mengajukan syarat kalau Baekhyun harus jadi dosen dulu." jongin tertawa lalu melanjutkan, "kupikir dia akan gagal tapi nyatanya dia berhasil."

"Jongin."

"Aku iri denganmu Soo, aku iri karena _namja_ yang kau cintai begitu memperjuangkanmu."

 _Tidak seperti aku_.

Kyungsoo tak tahan melihat Jongin seperti ini. Dia memeluk leher Jongin.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Jong." katanya menenangkan.

Jongin tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hanyalah kalimat semata. Nyatanya dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata menatap nyalang dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

 _Awas kau Oh._

.  
.

.

Ada kalanya Sehun takut Jongin akan pergi dari sisinya suatu hari nanti tapi rasa cinta Jongin yang terlalu besar untuknya mengalahkan semua ketakutan itu.

Sehun pikir dengan menuruti apa mau Jongin akan membahagiakan kekasihnya.

Bukankah seperti itu?

Jongin ingin ini, dia belikan. Jongin mau itu, besoknya sudah ada ditangan Jongin.

Bagi Sehun sudah cukup.

Dia lupa dengan yang namanya kejutan dalam suatu hubungan.

Jongin juga manusia yang ingin dimanja oleh Sehun tanpa harus dia yang meminta duluan. Dia juga mau dibelikan sesuatu tanpa dia harus merengek terlebih dahulu. Tapi apa Jongin pernah menuntut?

Jongin terlampau tahu bagaimana sikap Sehun yang terlalu tak peka.

Pernah sekali Jongin menceritakan _surprise_ Baekhyun dihari pertunangannya. Niatnya sih untuk menyindir Sehun agar segera meminangnya tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya punggung Sehun yang menemaninya tidur. Tak ada pelukan dari Sehun yang mendekapnya.

Jongin ingin jujur tentang perasaannya pada Sehun tapi dia terlampau takut Sehun akan pergi menjauh. Dia takut menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Jadi Jongin bertahan.

Jongin kira dia akan bertahan selamanya nyatanya hatinya sudah berteriak ingin berhenti.

.  
.

.

Bugh.

Satu pukulan tak terduga yang dia terima setelah pulang kerja membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Bugh.

"Bangun kau brengsek!" Baekhyun menindihnya dengan pukulan yang terarah pada wajah Sehun. Tak peduli dengan ringisan dan juga darah yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan!" teriak seorang wanita yang melihat perkelahian mereka. Untung saja di sampingnya ada sang suami yang langsung melerai.

"Lepaskan aku, akan kuhajar dia sampai otaknya bekerja." teriak Baekhyun sambil meronta-ronta ingin terlepas dari cekalan yang menghalangi dia menghajar Sehun.

"Dasar tak berperasaan, kupastikan Jongin tak akan kembali padamu." teriak Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis dalam diam.

Tak apa kalau semua orang menentangnya bersama Jongin, asal Jongin mau bersamanya.

.

.

.

Dulu satu hari tak bertemu dengan Sehun rasanya akan menyiksa. Tidak tahan, inginnya selalu berdekatan. Untuk itulah dia memutuskan pindah ke apartemen Sehun setelah lulus kuliah.

Ayahnya menolak tapi Jongin terus merengek, dan Kim Jong Woon kalah telak dengan anaknya.

Dia jarang pulang kerumah ayahnya bahkan disaat libur natal atau tahun baru selama Sehun ada pekerjaan dikantor maka Jongin tidak akan pulang. Bisa mati berdiri dia kalau berpisah dengan Sehun.

Sekarang entahlah, Jongin merasa bersalah dengan ayahnya. Melihat pria itu semakin tua tanpa Jongin disampingnya membuat Jongin serasa menjadi anak durhaka.

Jongin baru sadar kalau 5 tahun hidupnya berporos pada Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun?" tanya Jong Woon begitu dia melihat anaknya dirumah.

"Ayah mengusirku?"

Jong Woon hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "bukankah kau suka sekali diusir dari rumah ini jadi kau bisa pulang ke apartemen Sehun." sadar atau tidak ucapan Jong Woon membuat hati Jongin sakit.

"Maafkan aku ayah." ayah dan anak itu berpelukan, sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini dan menjaga ayah."

Jong Woon menatap anak semata wayangnya khawatir, "kau bisa pulang pada Sehun sayang jangan pikirkan ayah."

Sungguh Jongin menyesal mengabaikan ayahnya demi si albino Sehun. Pada akhirnya yang mengerti Jongin adalah ayahnya bukan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun tau dia sudah kalah dihari pertama Jongin tak muncul dihadapannya namun egonya masih tinggi hingga mengira Jongin akan datang dihari berikutnya.

"Sajangnim, besok Anda ada perjalanan ke Jeju untuk membicarakan masalah produk baru kita dengan investor disana." jelas Xena, sekretaris Sehun.

Sehun mengerang, "batalkan Xe, aku tak mau ke Jeju."

Xena terkesiap, "tapi Sajangnim meeting ini penting." ini pertama kalinya Sehun menolak perjalanan bisnis.

"Aku tak peduli Nam Xena, begini saja kubuatkan bahan presentasinya tapi kau yang berangkat." terang Sehun dengan nada putus asa..

"Tapi..."

"Tolong _noona_." kalau sudah memakai embel embel begini Xena tak bisa menolak.

 _Merepotkan_ , Xene mendengus. "Pokoknya aku mau tas gucci keluaran terbaru dengan lipstik chateau (bener ga sih tulisannya?) warna merah. Titik."

"Hmm."

 _Apa-apaan itu tadi memohon padaku sekarang kembali ke wajah semula. Dasar gila._

Tapi membayangkan tas dan lipstik baru membuat rasa kesalnya hilang.

Sehun akan melakukan apapun asal dia tidak pergi dari Seoul.

Bagaimana kalah Jongin mencarinya?

Cih, percaya diri sekali si Oh Sehun.

 **TBC^^**

Aku putuskan untuk membuat ini menjadi twoshoot, hehehe

Gimana-gimana? sesuai prediksi kah? sesuai harapan kah?

Ini sebenere sudah selese aku tulis cuma mau tau aja dulu respon kalian #ngeles

Jadi semakin banyak review semakin cepet aku publish next chap^^

Feel free to give me your uneg-uneg di kolom review,

Comments are love for me^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Be**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others**

 **Genre : Romance and hurt comfort.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **A/N : Chap terakhir, semoga terbalaskan semua dendam kalian sama Sehun#ketawanista**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua cinta kalian mumumumu**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaehyun, tanganmu rentangkan sedikit lebih lebar lalu bahumu rileks sedikit. Nah seperti ini." beginilah keseharian Jongin, mengajar tari disebuah sanggar tari kecil tapi mempunyai reputasi yang bagus. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk bekerja dibidang yang lainnya karena baginya tari merupakan belahan jiwa selain Sehun tentunya.

" _Oppa_ , kakimu salah." tuh kan Jongin jadi salah langkah karena memikirkan Sehun.

Jongin akui seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Sehun membuatnya seperti tercekik. Sesak sekali rasanya untuk bernafas. Dia merindukan si albino.

Kalau siang hari dia masih bisa menghindari pikiran tentang Sehun karena disibukkan dengan anak didiknya tapi lain hal dengan malam hari. Seringnya Jongin begadang karena dia merasa kedinginan padahal sekarang musim semi.

Tak ada Sehun yang memeluknya sih.

" _Oppa_ , aku sudah benar kan?" Haerim bertanya sambil menunjukkan gerakannya pada Jongin. Sudah bukan hal baru kalau murid-muridnya memanggil dia dengan _Oppa_ atau _Hyung_ , biar terdengar lebih muda saja kan dia juga belum menikah.

Mengingat kata menikah jadi ingat Sehun lagi kan.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayangan Sehun diotaknya.

"Jae sepertinya Jongin _Hyung_ sudah gila, kulihat dia sering sekali bertingkah aneh belakangan ini." kata Taemin. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk karena dia juga merasakan hal sama.

"Bagaimana ini Taem, kalau dia gila lalu siapa yang akan mengajar kita?" ini Jaehyun polos apa bodoh ya?

"Taemin, Jaehyun kalian sedang apa? kenapa tidak mengikuti yang lain."

Yang di tanya malah memandang Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, " _Hyuuuuuung_..." itu teriakan dari Jaehyun. Anak berumur 13 tahun itu menerjang Jongin untuk memeluknya.

"Jangan gila _Hyung,_ nanti yang mengajar kami siapa?" Jongin hanya bisa melongo mendengar ocehan anak didiknya.

Taemin menyusul, ikut melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jongin. "Iya _Hyung_ , kami masih membutuhkan Jongin _Hyung._ Jangan gila dulu _Hyung_."

Harusnya Jongin marah karena dikatai gila oleh kedua muridnya tapi yang ada dia malah tersenyum, "tenang saja _Hyung_ sedang berusaha tidak gila kok."

Nah loh.

Semuanya kaget dengan ucapan Jongin, langsung saja 20 murid yang lainnya mengikuti tingkah Jaehyun dan Taemin lalu terjadilah _group hug_.

Semakin hari Jongin semakin sadar, hidupnya tak melulu harus tentang Sehun. Masih banyak orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya.

Seperti murid-muridnya ini.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi badan bak model pakaian papan atas keluar dari mobil BMW seri terbaru. Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu terlihatlah karya Tuhan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Kris Wu.

Pria keturunan China yang sudah lama bekerja di Korea, melebarkan sayap gitu.

Tanpa cela _namja_ itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang begitu dia hapal. Dulu dia sering sekali main ketempat ini. Niatnya sih untuk pedekate dengan sang pujaan hati tapi sayang tak dapat diraih malang tak dapat ditolak, _namja_ sekelas Kris Wu ternyata ada yang menolak.

Dia sampai pada sebuah pintu yang sangat dia yakini orang itu berada didalam.

Cklek.

Matanya menyipit melihat pemandangan didepan.

"Jong." panggilnya dengan suara mendayu-dayu.

Jongin tersenyum girang melihat Kris berdiri dipintu, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. " _Gege_ , mau ikutan _group hug_ juga."

Setahun ditinggal ternyata Jongin masih seperti yang dulu, polos dan begitu menggemaskan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, waktu kalian sudah habis. Sampai jumpa besok oh dan jangan lupakan kalau aku belum gila. Ok."

Ke 22 anak itu menjawab serempak, "Ok!"

Terkadang Kris bertanya bagaimana Jongin bisa meng _handle_ anak sebanyak itu? dia saja tidak akur dengan adik sendiri. Repotnya minta ampun, mungkin itu yang membuat dia jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Yup, Kris menyukai Jongin dan sialnya Jongin sudah mempunyai Sehun.

"Hai _ge_ , kenapa pulang tidak memberi kabar?" kini mereka sudah tinggal berdua dalam studio. Semua murid Jongin sudah pulang.

"Ingin memberi kejutan saja. Kau tak sibuk kan?" Jongin menggeleng, lalu Kris melanjutkan "ayo pergi aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu dipesta yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan Luhan. Tentu saja Kris mengenal Luhan karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari China, ikut perkumpulan gitu. Jongin yang waktu itu datang sendirian tanpa Sehun mau saja dikenalkan dengan teman Luhan, itung-itung teman ngobrol karena sudah dipastikan Luhan akan menempel dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo.

Tak disangka ternyata mereka banyak kesamaan yang membuat topik obrolan tak ada habisnya. Kris semakin terpesona dengan Jongin dari menit ke menit lalu diakhir malam dia menawarkan mengantar Jongin pulang. Disaat itulah dia tahu kalau sudah ada _namja_ yang menunggu Jongin didepan gedung apartemennya.

Kris tak menyerah yang membuat dia harus menelan pil kekalahan terus menerus karena dimata Jongin hanya ada Sehun.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu dan Jongin belum pulang juga ke apartemennya. Dia tahu kalau Jongin dirumah ayahnya tapi dia terlalu mementingkan ego hingga tak menghampiri sang kekasih.

Dalam otaknya selalu tertanam kalau Jongin akan pulang, pasti akan pulang.

Nyatanya sampai seminggu dia belum pulang.

Ini waktu terlama Jongin marah dengannya.

Sehun mulai gusar, perkataan Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali terngiang dimana mereka mengatakan kalau Jongin meminta putus darinya.

Hell, Sehun tak akan memberikannya.

Akhirnya dengan akal sehat yang dia punya dia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil menuju rumah ayahnya Jongin.

Hanya butuh 15 menit untuk sampai disana karena memang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh lagipula jalanan tidak begitu macet.

Tok tok.

"Sebentar." suara Bibi Jung terdengar. Jelas sekali kalau bibi Jung tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, dilihat dari wajahnya yang kesal melihat Sehun.

"Jongin belum pulang." datar sekali nada bicaranya.

Sehun sebenarnya takut apalagi dia tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarga Jongin, bukan hanya keluarga Jongin sih. Sehun kan makhluk anti sosial.

"Boleh aku menunggunya bi?"

Akhirnya bibi Jung memperbolehkan Sehun masuk.

"Ahh Sehun."

"Selamat malam ayah." mengingat hubungan Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah terlalu lama jadi Sehun memanggil Jong Woon dengan sebutan ayah, Jongin yang memaksa.

"Duduklah, kau pasti lelah malam-malam kesini." sebagai sesama pebisnis Jong Wonn tahu betapa sibuknya Sehun. Terkadang dia juga kasihan melihat Sehun sering mengalah karena sifat manja Jongin yang melebihi anak bayi.

Bibi Jung membawakan minuman untuk kedua orang itu lalu pergi, "pasti Jongin menyusahkanmu lagi ya?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun lebih terbuka dengan ayah Jongin daripada ayahnya sendiri. Jong Woon lebih bisa mengerti dirinyan dari Oh Namwoon, ayahnya.

"Jongin marah karena aku belum menikahinya." jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jong Woon mendesah, menyesap tehnya sebelum berbicara dengan Sehun. "kalau masalah ini aku juga sependapat dengan Jongin, Sehun. Kalian sudah lama berhubungan lagipula sudah tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan."

Sehun sadar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jong Woon benar adanya, "ayah maafkan aku." tapi dia hanya bisa meminta maaf.

Suara deru mobil membuat perbincangan mereka terhenti. Keduanya sama-sama heran.

Mobil? Jongin kan tidak bisa naik mobil lalu bunyi mobil siapa itu?

"Keluarlah mungkin saja itu Jongin. Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik-baik." ucap Jong Woon sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menurut, dia melangkah keluar dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Hanya Jongin yang mampu membuatnya gugup seperti ini. Hanya Jongin yang bisa membuat kerja jantungnya tak karuan.

Cklek.

Betapa Sehun murka melihat pemandangan didepan gerbang sana.

Kedua tangannya mengepal melihat Kris, untung saja dia masih ingat nama _namja_ China yang mengejar Jongin, sedang memeluk Jonginnya yang dibalas oleh Jongin. Hilang sudah semua kata permintaan maaf yang akan dia lontarkan untuk Jongin.

Dia menatap tajam Jongin yang mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan kepalanya menunduk.

"Bersenang-senang?"

Kepala Jongin terangkat seketika. Tatapan mereka bertemu, untuk sesaat rasanya semua masalah diantara mereka menghilang tergantikan oleh rasa rindu. Namun tak bertahan lama.

Sehun mengingat kembali pelukan Kris dan Jongin mengingat penolakan Sehun untuk menikahinya.

"Kupikir kau memikirkan hubungan kita ternyata aku salah, kau lebih memilih menghabiskan malammu dengan Kris." Jongin tak suka dengan nada suara Sehun yang tajam dan dingin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sehun mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

 _Sayang, aku merindukanmu._

Itu yang ingin dikatakan Sehun.

Tapi lain dimulut lain dihati, "membawamu pulang."

"Aku bukan barangmu yang bisa kau bawa pulang seenaknya." ucap Jongin emosi.

Suasana memanas, keduanya saling menatap tajam. Kalau dulu Jongin akan mengalah jika Sehun sedang emosi sekarang lain ceritanya karena dia juga sedang emosi.

"Ohh jadi kau lebih memilih pulang dengan Kris itu."

"Jaga ucapanmu." balas Jongin sengit.

"Kau lebih memilih Kris setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu? kupikir selama ini kau juga mencintaiku tapi ternyata kau lebih memilih model itu daripada aku. Murahan sekali."

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU!" teriak Jongin. Sehun sama sekali tak bergeming. "Aku memang murahan karena sudah menyerahkan hidupku untuk laki-laki brengsek macam dirimu. Aku memang murahan karena setiap malam menghangatkan kasurmu tapi sama sekali tak pernah ada ikatan resmi diantara kita." airmata kini sudah membasahi pipi gembul Jongin.

"Menikah, menikah, menikah apa hanya itu yang ada di otakmu? tak cukupkah dengan hubungan kita ini." teriak Sehun frustasi, dia menjambak rambutnya hingga tak berbentuk.

Jongin sadar sekarang sejak awal Sehun tak benar-benar serius dengannya.

"Aku ingin putus."

Tubuh Sehun melemah mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir tebal Jongin.

"Jong, a..aku.." dia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang ada diotaknya sekarang.

 _Kumohon katakan tidak._

"Aku lelah Hun, aku lelah menunggumu yang jelas-jelas tak menginginkan aku."

 _Bukan seperti itu Jong._

 _Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku._

Blam.

Pintunya tertutup begitu pula dengan hati Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kyung bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" Jongin menyerahkan sebuket lyli putih pada Kyungsoo, "tidak Jong, aku ingin mawar bukan lyli."

Mereka sedang di toko bunga untuk memilih macam bunga yang akan mewarnai pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seminggu lagi. Bukan bunga dalam jumlah besar hanya beberapa rangkaian yang akan menghiasi meja tamu. Kyungsoo ingin memilih sendiri dan akhirnya dia mengajak Jongin yang tidak ada kerjaan.

Jongin kan pengangguran sekarang. Setiap musim ujian sekolah, sanggar tarinya akan meliburkan anak-anak supaya fokus belajar. Kalau dulu dia tidak keberatan mendekam di apartemen sekarang semenit dirumah saja dia tidak betah.

Yang jadi korban tentu saja teman-temannya masa Sehun mereka kan sudah tidak ada hubungan.

Sakit?

Ternyata tidak sesakit yang Jongin pikirkan.

Jongin tidak akan bohong kalau dia masih sering ingat dengan Sehun. Lihat kemeja bagus di mall ingat Sehun, lihat bokser lucu ingat Sehun bahkan lihat sikat gigi di supermarket ingat Sehun.

"Jong, kau melamun?" seperti sekarang Jongin ingat Sehun karena melihat mawar merah. Sehun pernah memberikan mawar merah padanya saat hari jadi mereka itupun Jongin harus merengek dulu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum, " _ani_. Kau sudah selesai Kyung? ayo makan aku lapar sekali."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung Jongin sedih.

Meskipun ditutupi tapi Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya tahu betapa menderitanya Jongin sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ itu turun dari kasurnya. Dia membuang selimut tebalnya entah kemana. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kamar mandi yang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tidurnya sekarang.

Tangan kanannya mulai membuka kran hingga tubuhnya basah kuyup. Anehnya dia tidak menggigil meskipun yang mengguyur tubuhnya adalah air dingin.

Tubuh kurusnya meringkuk dipojokan, memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Dia tertidur sampai pagi hari menjelang.

Sementara ditempat lain seorang _namja_ terlihat gelisah. Matanya terpejam namun dengan mulut tak berhenti bersuara. Peluhnya deras mengalir hingga membasahi baju yang dia pakai.

Samar-samar terdengar satu nama dari bibir tebalnya.

"Hunna."

.

.

.

"Sial kalau begini terus aku tak yakin mereka bisa bertahan." Baekhyun mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya gelisah, bukan hanya dia semua yang ada dimeja ini juga sama.

Minseok meremas kedua tangannya yang ada dimeja,"bagaimana ini? Apa kita bicara saja pada Sehun?" sarannya yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah pernah berbicara dengannya Min, tapi dia keras kepala dan malah mengusir kami." jelas Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggeram, "harusnya sejak dulu aku bunuh saja Sehun, merepotkan sekali."

"Kau tentu tahu bukan kalau Sehun mati Jongin pasti ikut mati." Semua mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak membenci Sehun tapi membenci sifat Sehun yang seenaknya pada Jongin. Semakin hari bukannya berubah tapi semakin melonjak. Ada saja alasan untuk mengabaikan Jongin mulai dari pekerjaan, lelah dan masih banyak lainnya. Kalau Jongin mau putus sama Sehun sih masih mending, mereka punya banyak stok pengganti Sehun. Tapi kan Jongin selalu menolak putus dari Sehun.

Lalu kenapa mereka jadi uring-uringan ketika Jongin dan Sehun sudah putus?

Jawabannya karena Jongin seperti zombie. Dia hidup tapi tak hidup, terlihat sekali kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja tapi mulutnya selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja. Ternyata memang benar Jongin tak bisa lepas dari Sehun.

"Hai yo yo yo." sapa Kris yang datang dengan tampang tanpa dosanya. Padahal kalau diselidiki Kris mempunyai andil dalam masalah ini.

Coba saja dulu Sehun tak melihatnya memeluk Jongin, pasti tak akan seperti ini.

Kris jadi salah tingkah mendapat tatapan tajam dari empat pasang mata, "kalian kenapa?" masih bertanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Yifan."

Semua perhatian teralihkan pada sesosok _namja_ tampan yang mengapit lengan Kris. Terlebih dengan panggilan _namja_ itu pada Kris. Kris itu paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, jadi siapa _namja_ ini yang berani-beraninya memanggil Kris dengan nama aslinya, Yifan?

"Oh kenalkan ini Suho, dia tunanganku."

Semuanya melotot.

"Kalian kenapa? tak senang aku bertunangan?"

Baekhyun yang pertama bereaksi atas berita mengejutkan ini, "Apa maksudmu dengan tunangan? bukankah kemarin kau masih mengejar Jongin?" dia berdiri lalu menuding Kris.

Jongin lagi Jongin lagi untung saja Suho bukan orang pencemburu.

"Aku kemarin-kemarin memang bertemu dengan Jongin itupun untuk mengenalkan Suho pada Jongin, benarkan sayang?" Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau sudah tak mengejar Jongin lagi?" Kris memutar bola matanya mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tentu saja tidak Min, aku kan sudah punya Suho." jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Luhan berdiri.

Dia menuju kearah Kris.

Kris belum sempat mengelak ketika tangan imut Luhan memukul kepalanya.

"Aww, kenapa kau memukulku Lu."

"Itu karena kau menyebabkan Jongin putus dengan Sehun."

"Lho bukannya kalian juga menginginkan mereka putus?"

Skak mat.

Kris tak terima disalahkan karena pada dasarnya dia juga dijerumuskan oleh keempat orang ini. Dulu mereka gencar sekali menjodohkan dirinya dengan Jongin. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia yang disalahkan?

Enak saja.

"Sudahlah pokoknya kesalahan terbesar ada padamu Kris. Sehun melihatmu memeluk Jongin jadi dia marah dengan Jongin dan yaah begitulah." Baekhyun bersuara.

"Lho waktu itu kan aku juga bersama Suho, kami mengantar Jongin bersama."

Hah, memang dasarnya Sehun sudah membenci Kris sampai dia tidak melihat Suho didalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

 _Tidak apa-apa ko bibirnya maju seperti itu_ , Suho terkekeh melihat tunangannya merajuk.

"Kita disini kan untuk membantu Jongin, jadi jangan cemberut." hibur Suho sambil mencubit pipi Kris.

"Kau tak tahu Sehun sih, dia sangat menyebalkan."

"Cepat katakan ada apa karena aku tak punya waktu banyak."

Panjang umur.

Seorang _namja_ dengan pipi tirus berkulit putih pucat duduk dihadapan mereka.

Dia Sehun.

"Cih, ternyata kau bisa juga menderita kehilangan Jongin."

Suho memperhatikan _namja_ didepannya. Ada gurat kelelahan dalam matanya terlebih dengan kantung matanya yang tebal membuat dia terlihat lebih kusam.

" _Anneyong_ , aku Suho tunangannya Kris." Suho mengulurkan tangan tapi Sehun sama sekali tak berniat menjabat tangannya.

Kris geram tapi ditahan oleh Suho.

"Kami kesini untuk meluruskan sesuatu Sehun ssi." menghadapi Sehun membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra untungnya Suho mempunyai stok yang banyak mengingat dia adalah seorang psikolog.

"Malam itu, malam dimana Kris memeluk Jongin itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Sehun masih diam, tak bergeming sama sekali. Tapi telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dilontarkan Suho.

"Malam itu memang Kris bertemu dengan Jongin tapi bersamaku, mereka tidak berdua. Kris mengenalkan aku pada Jongin lalu kami makan malam. Sebenarnya aku juga ikut mengantar Jongin pulang hanya saja aku tidak keluar mobil." jelas Suho.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." satu kalimat yang membuat Kris murka.

"Harusnya aku tak mengikuti saran bodoh Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Kau memang tak punya hati, kudoakan semoga Jongin mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu." merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya akhirnya Kris memilih pergi. Berhadapan dengan Sehun membuat emosinya naik.

"Hei,.." Suho masih didepan Sehun, "Coba tanyakan pada hatimu apa dia menginginkan Jongin?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya membuat Suho tersenyum. Itu respon yang bagus, setidaknya Sehun merasa malu didepannya bukannya bersikap angkuh seperti tadi.

"Sekali-kali ikutilah kata hatimu jangan mengikuti egomu terus." Suho menyempatkan menepuk pelan pundak Sehun sebelum dia pergi menyusul Kris.

Hatinya?

Bagaimana Sehun hanya mendengarkan hatinya ketika semua anggota tubuhnya berteriak memanggil nama Jongin?

.

.

.

Sehun tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya dia tidur dibawah guyuran shower yang membekukan tubuhnya. Tapi tidur dikasur juga tak membantu. Satu-satunya tempat aman tidur tanpa mimpi buruk adalah dikamar mandi dengan guyuran air.

Dia akan bermimpi buruk jika tidur dikasur, mimpi buruk tentang Jongin yang meninggalkannya.

Selama ini dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti ibunya. Dia kira Jongin berbeda.

 _Harusnya kau memohon padanya untuk jangan pergi, seperti yang ayahmu lakukan dulu. Kalau dia menolak tinggal maka sudah tak ada jalan lagi_ , innernya bersuara.

Memohon?

Sehun bahkan langsung pergi begitu pintu rumah Jongin tertutup.

Dia sama sekali tak menghubungi Jongin, baik telepon maupun sms. Terlalu takut untuk ditolak.

 _Cobalah dulu Sehun, kau belum mencoba tapi sudah menyerah_ , tambah innernya.

Berjuang?

Sehun tersenyum kecil dibawah guyuran air.

Jongin datang padanya dengan sukarela tanpa perlu Sehun berjuang. Jadi Sehun tak tahu bagaimana memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Jongin kali ini.

Tapi kalau tidak berjuang dia akan kehilangan Jongin. Selamanya hidup dibawah guyuran shower.

Tidak.

Sehun tidak mau.

Tanpa mempedulikan tetesan air yang membasahi lantai apartemennya dia berlari keluar. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dengan tidak sabar dia memencet tombol lift berharap dia akan sampai ditempat tujuannya lebih cepat.

Ting.

Begitu keluar dari lift matanya fokus menatap satu pintu apartemen.

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Yaaa, mau...Sehun!"

"Tolong aku,kumohon.."

.

.

.

Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo didepan sana mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Akhirnya.

Siapa sangka kalau Baekhyun bisa menaklukkan hati ayah Kyungsoo yang begitu membencinya.

Pengantin baru itu turun dari altar menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu.

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu manis dengan tuxedo putih sementara Baekhyun memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam.

"Baeeekk.." Jongin menerjang tubuh sahabatnya. "Ya ampun Jong, lepaskan aku isshh." sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memukul Jongin tapi kan tak lucu kalau mempelai pria berkelahi dihari pernikahannya.

"Diamlah, aku hanya bahagia melihat kau mendapatkan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas menerima perlakukan Jongin. Dia mengelus punggung Jongin mencoba menenangkan karena dia yakin pasti Jongin menangis bukan semata-mata untuk dirinya tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah berhenti menangis, aku kan menikah bukannya meninggal." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ehem suaminya ehem.

Dengan wajah basah Jongin menatap penganti baru itu. Air matanya menetes begitu menatap Kyungsoo, "Kyung aku turut prihatin kau mendapat suami seperti dia."

"Yaa..." Baekhyun melotot pada Jongin tapi tak jadi melanjutkan teriakannya karena ayah mertuanya menatap dia tajam. Jangan sampai dia jadi duda dihari pernikahannya.

Pasangan Luhan dan Minseok datang lengkap dengan babi Xiao Mei yang terlihat cantik dengan dress pink.

"Omona, Xiao Mei ayo menikah dengan paman Jongin."

Plak.

Plak.

Plak.

Sepertinya Jongin akan gegar otak karena tiga pukulan yang dia dapat dari Minseok, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu Jong, anakku masih terlalu kecil untuk penis besarmu."

Plak.

"Luhan!"

Luhan hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit sambil menatap Minseok minta maaf.

"Dasar rusa mesum." omel Minseok. "Soo, selamat ya. Oh ya ini hadiah untuk kalian." Kyungsoo menerima sebuah amplop dari Minseok yang berisi tiket _honeymoon_ ke, "Bali Min? Kyaaa aku senang sekali, terima kasih Min."

Jongin cemberut melihat tiket itu, "Issh Hyung, aku juga mau tiket _honeymoon_."

"Makanya nikah dulu Jong."

Hening.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan dengan Minseok dengan _slow motion_. Minseok menatap tajam suaminya yang suka sekali asal bicara.

"Maaf Jong." Luhan menatap Jongin lekat.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas, "Sudahlah _Hyung_ , aku mau mengambil makanan dulu." lalu pergi.

Setelah Jongin pergi keempat orang itu tertawa cekikikan. Luhan yang paling menderita menahan tawa karena dia tak tahan melihat wajah Jongin tadi.

"Bagaimana Baek, semuanya siap?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun mengacungkan jempol, "beres Min, dia menunggu dibelakang panggung."

"Aku yakin kita akan menang." Luhan bersorak dengan tangan mengepal keatas yang dibalas oleh tawa lebar dari ketiga orang itu.

.

.

.

Jongin merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung tadi. Bukan salah Luhan juga sih yang menyinggung masalah menikah, Jongin sendiri yang memulai.

Aduuh dia galau lagi kan.

Untung makanan banyak. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering makan, kalau dia ingat Sehun pasti rasanya ingin makan alhasil berat badannya naik 3 kg. Mana dia masih libur mengajar lagi kan lemaknya tertimbun diperut, siapa yang peduli?

Jongin menatap ayam goreng didepan sana dengan air liur menetes. Untung saja hanya sampai disudut mulutnya belum sampai ke dagu.

Ewwww.

"Hai Jongin." dengan tangan kanan masih memegang ayam goreng dan mulut terbuka lebar dia melihat sang pemanggil.

Choi Minho, "masih ingat aku?"

"Tentu saja Minho ssi." Jongin segera menaruh ayamnya, tengsin kan dilihatin makan sama orang ganteng.

"Kau sendirian? dimana Sehun?" Minho tidak jadi ganteng dimata Jongin karena dia membawa-bawa nama Sehun. Sebenarnya bukan salah Minho, kan dia tahunya Jongin masih pacaran dengan Sehun.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

Minho kaget tapi kemudian dia tersenyum,"wah kesempatan donk buatku."

Jongin cuma menampilkan senyum kaku untuk menjawab Minho. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Minho suka dengan Jongin. Minho itu teman Baekhyun, sesama dosen. Mereka bertemu di acara pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo yang sekali lagi Jongin datang sendirian.

Memangnya kapan sih Sehun pernah mau diajak pergi olehnya?

Kencan saja paling jauh ke kafe depan kantor Sehun.

Ting ting ting.

Kedua _namja_ itu menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dipangggung sana, sengaja Baekhyun membunyikan gelas untuk menarik perhatian para tamu.

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang datang pada acara pernikahan kami tanpa kalian acaranya ini tak berjalan dengan meriah." Baekhyun membuka pidatonya yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh semua tamu kecuali Luhan yang memilih bersiul.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua." para tamu undangan heboh kembali, penasaran akan seperti apa pertunjukan mereka. "Selamat menikmati."

Jongin menatap antusias, ayam goreng dipiringnya terlupakan apalagi Minho yang berdiri disampingnya. Lewat deh.

Baekhyun duduk didepan sebuah piano lalu menyentuh beberapa tuts-tutsnya yang menimbulkan suara. Kyungsoo disamping piano itu memegang sebuah mic ditangannya.

"Waahh.." Jongin berdecak kagum membuat Minho tertawa melihat wajah polosnya.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar dipadukan dengan suara Kyungsoo yang merdu (okay, w kicep!)

 _I need your love to light up this house  
I wanna know what you're all about  
I wanna feel you, feel you tonight  
I wanna tell you that it's alright_

Semuanya terdiam mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo yang begitu lancar menyanyikan lirik berbahasa inggris. Ya benar saja dia kan guru bahasa inggris oh dan jangan lupakan jari manis Baekhyun yang menekan tuts mengiringi nyanyian pasanganya.

Jongin bersyukur dia mengerti bahasa inggris, tak sia-sia masa kuliahnya dulu.

 _I need your love to guide me back home  
When I'm with you, I'm never alone  
I need to feel you, feel you tonight  
I need to tell you that it's alright_

Semua mata menatap iri pada pengantin baru itu yang saling menatap memuja. Sesekali melemparkan senyum membuat semua tamu undangan heboh.

Kyungsoo tak berpaling sedikitpun dari Baekhyun, setiap lirik hanya tercurah untuk pasanganya itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Jongin.

 _We'll never be as young as we are now  
It's time to leave this old black and white town  
Let's seize the day  
Let's run away  
Don't let the colors fade to grey  
We'll never be as young as we are now  
As young as we are now_

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok misterius yang tertutupi kain putih transparan yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Terlihat amatiran memang, seolah tubuhnya jarang digerakkan untuk menari tapi Jongin suka dengan kemantapan dalam setiap gerakan yang menunjukkan masing-masing arti lirik.

 _I see myself here in your eyes  
Stay awake 'till the sunrise  
I want to hold you, hold you all night  
I want to tell you that you're all mine_

Lagunya memang bukan lagu beat ini lebih ke lagu ballad apalagi dengan piano sebagai musik pengiringnya tapi sama sekali Jongin tak melihat ada yang tak pas antara lirik, musik dan tarian itu. Masing-masing saling menguatkan makna satu sama lain hingga pesan dari lagu ini tersampaikan.

Jongin maju melangkah meninggalkan Minho yang memanggil namanya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa menari Jong."_

 _"Ayolah Hun, aku mohon sekali ini saja. Aku butuh pasangan untuk lomba dance nanti." Jongin memohon, menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah. Berharap dengan sangat kalau Sehun akan mengabulkan keinginannya._

 _Sehun mendesah pasrah, "maafkan aku sayang."_

 _Jongin marah, dia kabur ke apartemen Baekhyun menginap disana tapi kembali lagi kepelukan Sehun keesokan paginya sambil meminta maaf._

 _"Maafkan aku Hunna, aku janji tak akan memaksamu menari."_

 _I feel our hands intertwined  
Hear our hearts beating in time  
I need to hold you, hold you all night  
I need to tell you that you're all mine_

Jongin tak tahu kenapa bayangan itu muncul tiba-tiba. Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu tapi kenapa berputar kembali?

Tidak mungkin kan penari itu Sehun?

 _We'll never be as young as we are now  
It's time to leave this old black and white town  
Let's seize the day  
Let's run away  
Don't let the colors fade to grey  
We'll never be as young as we are now  
As young as we are now_

Jongin bohong.

Dari awal dia tahu kalau sang penari adalah Sehun. Jangan lupakan kalau dia sudah hidup selama 5 tahun bersama _namja_ itu. Jongin hapal betul bagaimana lekuk tubuh Sehun, postur tubuh Sehun.

Bukan bentuk tubuhnya yang membuat Jongin yakin kalau penari itu adalah Sehun. Sehun itu kurus ramping sedangkan sang penari didepan sana gendut jangan lupakan rambutnya yang panjang berbeda sekali dengan rambut Sehun.

Lalu darimana Jongin tahu itu Sehun?

 _Feeling._

Hatinya berteriak kalau sang penari adalah Sehun.

Lagu berakhir, semuanya bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang menangis (termasuk w dah, demi kolor Kyungsoo dah) sebagian ada yang tersenyum lebar.

Do Min Joon tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun sebagai ungkapan perasaan lega telah menyerahkan putra semata wayangnya pada orang yang tepat.

Seolah kedua telinganya tuli mendadak Jongin sama sekali tak mendengar suara apapun. Fokusnya hanya pada sang penari yang menekuk lututnya sambil mengambil nafas banyak.

"Hunna.." lirihnya dengan airmata menuruni pipi.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, "Kyung dia Sehun kan?"

Mereka kalah.

 _"Atas dasar apa aku mau menolongmu?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya menatap tajam pada namja didepannya yang basah kuyup._

 _"Kumohon Baek, aku membutuhkannya." kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun ingin mengajak Sehun masuk dulu lalu berganti pakaian tapi mengingat penderitaan Jongin selama ini membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya._

 _"Kumohon Baekhyun ssi, biarkan aku berjuang untuknya." pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelas._

 _Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil keputusan, "aku sedang membutukan penari latar untuk pernikahanku. Kita taruhan saja." Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama perkataan Baekhyun, "kau akan menari tapi wajahmu tak terlihat dan kalau Jongin mengenalimu maka kau berhak memperjuangkan dia sampai dia jadi milikmu lagi." Sehun tersenyum tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan mengangkat tangan, "kalau tidak itu artinya Jongin sudah melupakanmu."_

 _Sehun sudah bertekad akan berjuang untuk Jongin sekarang, jadi menari bukanlah hal yang sulit walau ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama seumur hidupnya._

"Keluarlah." Baekhyun berkata pada penari itu.

Itu adalah kode yang mengartikan kalau dia menang, tapi kalau Baekhyun berkata "pergilah" maka dia kalah.

Sang penari mulai keluar dari balik tirai sambil melepas atribut yang dia pakai lalu memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh dan nafasnya yang masih belum teratur.

"HUNNA!" Jongin tak peduli kalau dia dibilang pengacau dipesta orang lain. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Sehunnya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Merasakan bagaimana kehangatan tubuh Jongin memberikan dia ketenangan yang selama ini hilang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kita tak menikah tak apa-apa asal kau tetap disisiku." Jongin berkata disela-sela tangisnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, perkataan Jongin itu loh seakan-akan yang ditinggalkan itu Jongin dan yang meninggalkan itu Sehun, kan kebalik.

Dasar Jongin labil.

"Tidak, kita akan menikah Jong." Jongin menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan."Maaf karena aku menggantungkan hubungan kita. Aku hanya takut Jong setelah kita menikah kita akan bercerai seperti kedua orang tuaku."

Sehun ternyata masih trauma. Masuk akal sih kalau dia punya ketakutan seperti itu karena orang terdekatnya yang mengalami kegagalan itu. Sehun menjadikan mereka contoh, sayangnya dia tidak melihat contoh lain yang berakhir bahagia, Luhan dan Minseok misalnya.

Luhan mendengus, harusnya dia bercerita bukannya memendam sendiri. Tuan Xi lupa kalau Sehun kan makhluk _introvert_.

"Tidak tidak Hunna, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali aku mati."

"Kalau kau mati aku juga mati sayang."

Mereka berciuman lalu tepuk tangan mulai terdengar riuh. Memberikan selamat pada mereka.

"Ya ya ini kenapa rasanya seperti pesta pernikahan kalian." Murka Baekhyun mencoba meleraikan sepasang kekasih yang saling melumat.

 _Tak sia-sia aku menderita selama ini_ , kekeh Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin sudah tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan melepasnya tapi si albino itu harus dipukul sekuat tenaga dulu baru mau bergerak. Istilahnya kode lah, tapi kalau kodenya sebatas rengekan tak akan mempan pada Sehun jadilah Jongin memilih putus toh untuk sementara ini.

The End^^

Omake

"Isshh, Hunna minngir." Jongin meringis menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Bukan dibawah saja tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk sekarang.

"Nggghhhh." desahnya ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan penisnya lagi untuk memasuki lubangnya.

Jongin hanya pasrah, "Hun ohhh sud,,ahh." dia tidak menolak kalau digagahi Sehun hanya saja tidak sampai 6 ronde juga. Tenaganya sudah habis sementara Sehun terlihat masih segar bugar.

"Ohhh ini nikmatthh Jonngshh shhhn.." ucapnya sambil merem melek menikmati pijatan lubang Jongin. Dia menundukkan kepalanya menambah kissmark didada Jongin yang sudah berubah warna dari tan ke warna merah. Daebak.

Gelombang kenikmatan itu melanda untuk kesekian kalinya, mengantarkan mereka melayang sementara.

"Jong 2 ronde lagi ya."

" _ANDWE_!"

"Ini sebagai ganti karena kemarin-kemarin aku tak dapat jatah." Jongin menatap horor Sehun yang menatapnya lapar.

Sehun sialan, kemarin kan mereka putus bagaimana bisa kasih jatah.

Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin akan memukulnya. Alih-alih digunakan untuk memukul, tangan itu malah dicium Sehun.

Namja albino itu tersenyum makin lebar melihat sebuah cincin tersemat dalam jari manis Jongin, "kita lanjutkan ya tunanganku."

Jongin hanya berdoa semoga besok diupacara pernikahan mereka dia bisa berjalan.

.

.

.

Yeheeeeeeeeeeet!

Jangan harapkan full NC di ff q karena demi apa aku udah tobat, kalo nyerempet sih masih Ok tapi kalau full angkat tangan.

Ini end loh,,kyaaaa bener-bener end.

Maaf kalau fluff na ga da dan malah hurt comfort sepanjang jalan, q lebih suka kayak gini. Pan awalnya sedih trus berakhir bahagiaa,,eaaaaa

Terima kasih sangat untuk yag sudah ngikutin dari jaman "Jangan Pakai Hati" weehh ga nyangka bakalan suka, cuma iseng-iseng berhadiah sih bkin tuh ff.

Ada yang tau lagu diatas?

Yup,,,5 SOS's song dengan judul yang sama judul ff ni. Pas dengerin lagu ini langsung kepikiran mau buat sequel kayak gini. Kalau semisal da yang ngerasa ga nyambung disambung-sambungin ja lah yuaa...lagian itu liriknya ya ampuuunn,,,,

Balasan reviews :

Bitchykai : no comment dah, hahaha timpuk ja Sehun.

OhSehunKimJongin : ini dilanjuuut^^

ClaraYu : hehe, kalau oneshoot masih banyak yang harus diedit dear,,yups tebakan kamu benar, selamat mendapat kolornya Baekhyun,,hehe ga dipisahin ko cuma diputusin ja.

Sekaaaaaai : lanjuuutt, gebukin Sehun...

Angstlumin : Luhan mah pake apa aja pasti hot, apalagi kalau ga pake baju #eh

Ihhhh, Kyungsoo bukan anak SD tapi anak TK

Bksekaii : lanjuuut

Wendybiblu : keinginan kamu terkabulkan dear, cuma bentaran tapi. Dah Jongin mah apa atuh ga bisa jauh dari Sehun.

Kim762 : manggu manggut, setuju sama kamu dear. Aku juga kesel sama Sehun #ehpanwyangnyiptainkarakterSehunya. Ini udah dilanjuut

97annisaps : Ya Allah jangan tenggelamkan Hunna nanti Jongin jadi janda, andweeeee..

Jongiebottom : emang, sekali-kali biar Sehun sadar tentang arti Jongin sebenarnya. Huhuhu

Jjong86 : aku juga nyesek pengen tak cincang-cincang itu si Sehun jadi cowok ko ga peka, untung si Jong Woon pengertian jadi dia ga ngebacok Sehun karena udah memanipulasi anaknya,,huh

Ohkim9488 : itu yang scene diatas udh dikategorikan memohon-mohon belum? Sehun kan ga bisa nari tari dia brusaha buat nari.

Xiuhan799 : lope lope lope juga dear^^

Athiyyah417 : Sehun mank kampretos, Sehun bukan ganteng dear tapi bangeeet makanya Jongin klepek-klepek walau miring kayak gitu.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : uwoohh silahkan timpuk saja dia, dengan sandal jepit merk swallow. Itu tuh udah peka tapi ya gitu telaaaat.

Yuviika: Sehun kan dear^^,kkkk ini udah

Shjilove : makasih udah ditunggu^^

Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, sampai ketemu di ff q yang lain(kalau ada), pai pai...

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
